The One Who Made Him Smile
by freyasakura
Summary: Him – intelligent, cunning, calculating. Her- lying, smart, a schemer. Radically different, but extremely similar. Contrasting, Comparable. A chance meeting is turned into the romance to last the ages. TamaxHaru, KyoxOC, HikaxOC, KaoxOC
1. Prolougue

Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. Tap. Tap. Tap.

Saturday afternoon. Two weeks into the new school year. Clubs were done for the day.

Tmp. Tmp. Tap. Tap. Pause. A sigh.

The idiot had decided that the club must go see a ballet. So now he could only hope the ballet club captain was still here. They had let out the customers later than usual.

Another sigh.

Profits were down now that Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai had gone on to university. Despite promising to visit, both were loaded with work and had yet to find the time to stop by.

Sigh. Resume walking. Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. Tmp. Tap. Tap. Tap. Ta- Crash.

Who had walked into him?

A flash of long blue-black hair. A startling green eye.

" Ah. Gomenasai."

Recognition.

"It's quite alright, Young-sama. In fact, it's my fault for looking down at my phone and therefore crashing into such a beautiful hime-sama. Please forgive me."

She's never been to the host club before. Maybe he could charm her into coming, so he could get more profits.

"No, it is entirely my fault. I was daydreaming, and not watching where I was going."

_Jade Mai Young. Recently transferred. Class 3-A. Daughter of U.S. Ambassador Huang-Fu Young and Shina Young, the chief editor of __Avenue, the famous international fashion magazine. Currently in the ballet club. Quarter British, quarter Chinese, half Japanese. A girl with useful connections._

"I insist, it was my fault. But if you feel so badly about it, how about coming to the third music room sometime during our club hours? Now, if you'll excuse me, ojou-sama, I have some business to take care of."

Resume walking. Tmp. Tmp. Resume tapping out notes on PDA. Tap. Tap.

"I'll think about it. Sayonara!"

Tmp. Tmp. Smirk. Tap. Tap.

"Hai. Sayonara, ohime-sama."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

-sempai: upperclassmen

gomenasai: polite way of saying sorry.

-sama: very respectful term of address

hime-sama/ohime-sama: princess

ojou-sama: young lady (upperclass)

Sayonara: polite goodbye

So how'd you guys like it so far. Please excuse any mistakes, as this is my first story. Let me know what you think of the writing style! Actually, even I don't know why it's written like this. It's just how it popped in my head. I'll try to update often! Also, if you guys could leave ideas for cosplay themes and vacations, that'd be awesome! R&R, flames will be used to torch my brother's stuff. And does anyone know the japanese romanji for how they greet their customers?


	2. Three Bows and A Smirk

**Okay, first chapter. I don't know if Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai will be in this one, it depends on if I continue or create a sequel. Although, I may end up having them drop by to keep the story moving at one point. Enough of my babbling, on to the story!**

* * *

**Chapter One: Three Bows and a Smirk**

_

* * *

Hmmm…_Ohtori Kyouya-san, was it? Ah, that's right. He's in my class. Third son of Ohtori Yoshiro-sama, head of the Ohtori Medical Group. He's also vice-president of the host club. _Host club, eh? Looks like this new school could be interesting._

* * *

Patter. Patter. Drip. Drip.

The rain was coming down harder than ever, making Monday's club session slightly dreary. But that didn't stop the four boys and one disguised girl from entertaining the guests as always. An occasional "SQUEE!!!" or "MOE!!!" confirmed that.

_Ah… that sweet sound of money. And profits are up by .007%._ The shadow king was in a good mood. After all, it's not every day the host club's profit increases by so much. Glancing around the room, he noticed three new faces. On closer inspection, however, it was two new faces and one rarely seen one. Interesting. So Young-san had decided to come after all. And possibly brought friends, who were currently obsessing over the twins like the other fan girls. However, Young-san was sitting quietly with Haruhi-kun, not talking, merely sipping tea. After watching Tamaki woo his customers for a few moments, he turned back to his laptop, ready to begin researching the two other new customers.

* * *

"Please come again, ladies!"

As the last girls walk out the doors, Kyouya sighs and turns around. And notices the three extra bodies currently standing in the room.

"It's nice to meet you, o members of the host club! We had a great time today!"

A smirk, three bows. All in perfect unison, as if rehearsed. One steps closer, an expression she's never shown before now clearly visible. Not explaining her presence just yet.

"To what do we owe the lingering presence of three such beautiful ojou-samas?"

The King steps forward, smiling his winning smile. A smile that makes most women melt.

"Back off, faker."

In unison once again, but this time only two have spoken. The ruby-eyed one, and the blonde-haired girl next to her. Mirror expressions on radically different faces.

"Okaa-san, the beautiful ladies are being mean!"

The idiot complains. The closest one only smiles more, sickly sweet and dripping with fakeness. She opens her mouth, and interesting words come out.

"I have a proposition for you, _okaa-san_."

His interest is piqued; she can see it in his eyes.

"I'm listening, Young-san."

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Ah, the writing style just switched to something new and back again. I realize it's a weird way of writing, I'm sorry! Couldn't resist uploading this today, currently working on the next few chapters. Next chapter will be out tomorrow! (Or really late today, depending on where you are in the world. I tend to stay up 'til the wee hours of the morning.) Onegai, review and Respond! Just a few short comments, that's all I need to see what you think! So please!


	3. A Beneficial Arrangement

**Alright, the next installment! I've been updating frequently, but that may stop soon, as school's going to start up again! Nooo! Sorry, detracting from the story. I have up 'til five written, and will hopefully have more when I go to bed. Up 'til now they've been short, but five is three pages, and hopefully they'll eventually grow longer and less confusing. Whoops, i'm ramblig again. Without further ado, I give you the next installment!**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, it's plot, and it's characters will belong to me only when I take over the world. However Jade, Ari, Mei, and all other figments of my imagination are mine, and available for loan. The plot (or whatever semblance of one there currently is,) is also mine.

* * *

Chapter Two: A Beneficial Arrangement  
**

* * *

He watches her step closer to Tamaki.

One step. Two steps.

"No need to be so glum,_ dear prince."_

She's taken him out of his element. Gently cupping his chin.

"We won't bite."

She slides a finger down his chin, starting near the neck and bringing her finger back to herself. He slightly tilts his head up in response.

"We may have only been here for two weeks, now, but we already have a fan club."

The other two have spoken. They're now seated on one of the sofas, sitting backwards to watch the spectacle.

"And you are?"

He speaks, knowing Tamaki's been stunned into incapacitation.

"So rude. Well, if you must know, the name's De Luca Arietta-san."

_Ah. Arietta De Luca. Recently transferred. Class 3-A. Daughter of Italian Ambassador Alessandro De Luca, and Chu-Hua De Luca, the internationally acclaimed actress. Currently in the kendo and karate clubs. Half Italian, half Chinese. Definitely someone to know._

"Oh, and I'm Song Mei-Lien-san. Yoroshiku."

_Mei-Lien Song. Recently transferred as well. Class 2-A. Daughter of Jiao-Long Song, head of Song Conglomerate, and the famous cellist Da-Xia Song. Currently in the karate club. Chinese. Extremely powerful family._

"Enough with introductions. Are you ready to hear our proposal?"

Tamaki is now on the floor, and she is slowly sauntering back over to the vice-president.

"All right."

A simple agreement. The other hosts have been watching with rapt attention, not daring to look away.

"Your club now has only five members, seeing as Hani-sempai and Mori-sempai have graduated. At least, that's the word around campus."

He has no doubt, based on the look on her face, that she didn't just overhear this piece of information. _So, she's done her research. Good girl._

"Continue."

A smile. She's happy. She has his attention, and he's genuinely interested.

"We figured you might want some new members. So what we propose is simple. Making the host club co-ed. Hosts and hostesses. A beneficial agreement. In return, I wish to be manager as well."

A beneficial agreement, indeed. And since Houshakuji-san had returned to France at the end of last year, the position _was_ open.

"Okaa-san, she's the devil! Don't make a deal with her!"

Ah, so the idiot is moving again. However, the others aren't showing fear. So, ignoring the president, he reaches a decision.

"We have a deal. You start tomorrow after classes let out. Don't be late. Club is over for today."

Having said that, he turns and leaves, leaving three smiling girls, three disbelieving hosts, and one blonde in a corner cultivating mushrooms behind.

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**Another chapter done! How do you like it? please review, it only takes a few seconds! I promise not to bite! Also, if you could vote on the poll on my profile, that'd be great!


	4. The Lady, the Badgirl, and the Artist

**Okay, next chapter! Hope you like it! Thank you to soserene93 for reviewing!**

**EDIT: Sorry for those of you who got two alerts! I noticed a problem and promptly took it down to fix it!  
**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, it's plot, and it's characters will belong to me only when I take over the world. However Jade, Ari, Mei, and all other figments of my imagination are mine, and available for loan. The plot (or whatever semblance of one there currently is,) is also mine.**

**

* * *

Chapter Three: The Lady, The Badgirl, and the Artist

* * *

**

"Hey, hey, have you heard the news?"

Whispering between classes, passing notes and texting during.

"I know, right? I can't believe it!"

Word has spread like wildfire.

"So are you going to go check it out?"

Disbelief for some, a very much welcome miracle for others.

"Of course I'm going! Young-sama, sweet, precious, innocent Young-sama is going to be there! Now's my chance to get close!"

All around school, phones are being used to cancel rides, asking to be picked up later. Clubs are canceling practices; boys and girls are checking their wallets to make sure they actually have enough lose bills to pay the entrance fee.

"Hold on, Young-sama! We're coming!"

And as the clock inches ever closer to three, the host club prepares for the storm about to blow over.

* * *

"Oh, we knew from the get-go that Haru-chan was a girl."

Two voices ring loud and clear from near the mirror, while two girls try to get ready.

"Haru-chan?" "Get-go?"

The girl in question's just walked out after prepping tea and coffee. The twins voiced their question at the same time.

"Is that instant coffee? Can we have some?"

The coffee is served, in Ming dynasty china with matching serving plates and spoons.

"You didn't answer the question, Song-san, De Luca-sempai."

A sip. A clink of china on china as cups are set down.

"Haru-chan is a cute nick-name. What's wrong with nicknames? Also, it's 'Mei-chan' and 'Ari-chan', ya hear? As for the 'get-go' part, it's American slang. We lived there for over sixteen years. Of course we picked up on that."

A simple explanation. Delivered in perfect unison.

"You guys act like twins, you know that?"

Twins chorusing, asking for a reason.

"We're cousins who grew up together, practically as sisters. And we have the same personality."

One last brush of black hair. Gathering the top half. Pull back into a ponytail. The rest hanging down straight, brushing the waist.

"We just naturally picked up on each other's thought patterns, and adopted them as our own, I guess."

Gather dirty blonde hair up in back. Yank into ponytail, end touching the base of the neck. Arrange bangs to look messy again.

"Hey, you five. Come over here."

The king is finished with adjusting his hair. Moving the chair into place. He continues speaking.

"We must decide on types."

The girls look at each other, ruby to hazel.

"We've been thinking about that…"

Ruby stops speaking, Hazel starts.

"And we've decided."

The King looks expectant, but grows dreary as the silence stretches on.

"Mei-chan will be the 'Lady' type, while Ari-chan will be the 'Bad-girl' type."

The door has opened without anyone noticing, the two stragglers are standing there.

"And you will be?"

The 'Natural' type has made the inquiry this time.

"The 'Artistic' type. I love to draw and I love music, so it's fine with me."

Murmurs of agreement. Somewhere in the distance, the clock strikes three.

"Shall we get in position then?"

Slight movement. Tamaki is on the chair, Haruhi standing with her left hand on his right shoulder. Hikaru and Kaoru are directly behind the king, and Kyouya is on Hikaru's left. Jade is directly facing him, while Arietta and Mei-Lien are back to back, Arietta standing on Kaoru's right. As the doors swing open, a shower of rose petals, the patter of customers' feet, and a chorus of voices.

"Irashimasai!"

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**

Okay, so I'm pretty sure that's how you spell it. Please, correct me if I'm wrong. In any case, it means 'Welcome'. Also, plot's going to be picking up here pretty quickly now. Not quite sure how many chapters, maybe 10-20, probably not more. Also, there will be both a companion and a sequel. In fact, I've actually written out the beginning of the sequel, even though I haven't finished writing this yet. Mori-sempai will not be making an appearance here, but he'll be in the companion fic. Look for Hani-sempai, though, in about three chapters!

Please Review and Respond! I want to know what you're thinking! It takes a few seconds!


	5. Questions & Answers & More Questions

**A big thank-you to Draycos for being my second reviewer! And to everyone for taking the time to look at/read this** **story! really, you're all awesome!**

**Okay. It's official. I'm getting ahead of myself. I don't even have the next chapter completed, yet I already have the prologue, first chapter, and part of the second chapter written for the sequel. It's in first person, and I can't wait to start posting it. (Does that make me sound like a sad person?) In any case, enjoy the new chapter. You learn more about Jade. Yays!**

**Disclaimer: The day I own Ouran is the day I look at Robert Pattinson and say he's hot. Or get Taylor Lautner to myself. In other words, NO. WAY. IN. HELL. Don't mean to offend anyone, though.**

**

* * *

**Profits are up by 10%. Excellent.

"Sorry to make you wait. Are you ready to go?"

She's not sorry he waited five minutes. He knows that. But she is the one who knows the way around the shopping area.

"I wasn't waiting long. Where to first?"

Tamaki has decided on the next cosplay idea.

_"Kyouya, Kyouya, I just had the greatest idea! Our next theme shall be to celebrate the glorious life of commoners!"_

_The king has come over to his table after club hours. Haruhi looks offended._

"_That's a great idea! I'm sure the patrons will love it!"_

_This spoken by the manageress, now peering at him with her right eye, the eye that isn't covered by her bangs._

"_Alright then."_

_He knows to trust her judgment. After all, with the three girls helping to rake in customers, profits have soared._

"_Meet me at the main entrance to Aqua City at 11:00 A.M. You know where that is right? It's in Odaiba."_

So here he is.

"I was thinking Toys 'R' Us. Couldn't believe there's one in Japan. Then maybe Sanrio."

A nod. Understanding.

"Yes, let's."

* * *

He'd never been in one of these stores before. Glancing around, he sees lots of kids with their parents, pointing at the multi-colored objects for sale.

"Kyou-chan! Follow me! I was thinking we should get some board games!"

She's smiling this time, genuinely smiling. Her entire face is lit up with happiness as she grabs his hand and drags him towards the back.

"Kyou-chan? Why must you three insist on giving us nicknames? You're not children."

She stops abruptly and turns around, a pout on her face.

"We're children at heart, ya know. Besides, nicknames are cute. Oh, what do you think about buying Clue or Monopoly? I didn't know they had these in Japan. I used to play the Junior versions all the time with my sister."

He's gotten used to her habit of changing the subject, as well as personality, quickly. When he'd asked her why she did that, she'd only replied that it was because it made life more interesting, and it was easier to make people think she was innocent and child-like.

"You have a sister? I didn't know that."

He'd also gotten used to admitting he didn't know things around her.

"Yup, one. She's in Ouran Junior high, class 3-A. Her name's Sari, after one of my dad's half-sisters. Ari has a little sister in the same class. Her name's Eligia. If you ever meet her though, do _not, under any circumstances_, call her that, however. And before you ask, you don't want to know why. Hey, what do you think about Uno?"

"It's perfectly fine. After all, you're the one with more knowledge on this _subject_."

He's content. He's received more information about her background out of her.

"It's not a disease, you don't have to say it like that. But okay. Hey, you hungry?"

She's grabbed his hand again, and is now weaving around little kids and frazzled parents while tugging him towards the checkout counter, one hand piled full of games to be purchased.

"What do you have in mind?"

She responds to the question with a smile and a giggle. After paying for their purchases (_he's never bought so much for so little_), she pulls him back out of the store.

* * *

"Okay. I've told you about me, now tell me about you."

They were currently in some commoner's fast food place, a restaurant called Longboard Café California Drive-in. Both had gotten a hotdog, fries, and a cola.

"Knowing you, you already know everything."

"True, but I want to hear it from you. I don't want to just read it off a computer, that's boring."

"Fine, but only if you answer this first. Why _this_ place for lunch? The hotdog has to seeped in grease."

"That's just been eating away at you, hasn't it? As for why, it's because it's good. Also, it reminds me of America, okay?"

"Fine. Now where to start. I have two older brothers and one older sister. My older sister is Fuyumi, she's already married. My two brothers are Akito and Kazuo. Kazuo ha-"

"Okay, that's enough of that. I want to know about you. Dreams, goals, ambitions, etcetera."

"I don't appreciate being interrupted. As for my goal, it is to graduate university and assist my older brothers with running the family company."

"You lie."

His only response is silence and a stare.

"I'm very perceptive. I can tell when people are lying. So what's your true ambition, Ohtori Kyouya-san? Is it something outside of the medical community?"

No response.

"Okay, so it's inside. A doctor?"

Again, nothing.

"To succeed your father instead of your two brothers."

A twitch. _She's known all along, and was just toying with me._

"Ooohh… you twitched. So you want to succeed your father's company. How fun! Hey, do you have any pets?"

"No." A pause, then, "Do you?" Realizing she wanted him to ask.

"Just my precious little Angel." Annoyingly chirpy.

"_Precious little angel?_" Thinking he heard wrong.

My cat, Angel. Aren't you going to ask me anything else?"

Again realizing what she wants. "What are your life goals?"

"To marry someone rich who has a lot of money. Then to spend the rest of my days in shopaholic bliss."

His only response is a disbelieving look. He knows she's not that kind of girl.

"Oh, you mean _truthfully_. I want to become a pediatric surgeon, specializing in heart surgery."

"Pediatric surgeon? Why?"

"The idea of _'Infinite Branches'_. By saving a child, I save all their children, and all their children's children, and so on and so forth. I realize they're not well regarded in Japan, but pediatric surgeons in America are highly prized. It's a lot harder to operate on something smaller than normal. Now eat before your food gets cold."

And having said that, she picked up her hotdog and started eating, leaving him to wonder about the girl seated in front of him.

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**Salut, mes amis! Did you enjoy the newest chapter? Do you feel anyone's out of character so far? What do you think about the plotline? As a warning, the plot's about to really pick up next chapter. Currently it's about Mayish, but next chapter is August, then it's Halloween! I need custume ideas, people! _**PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_ Did that catch your attention? I hope it did. I'm (not so) patiently waiting for your replies! Input is highly valued! A tout a l'heure!


	6. Of Beaches and Pitfalls

**Spare me, oh mighty ones! For I have not updated for four days! FORGIVE ME!!!! m(___)m In other news, thanks to soserene93 for reviewing and giving me Jade's costume idea! Loves ya! And now for the disclaimer:**

**Disclaimer: Ouran, its characters, and its objects belong to the honorable Bisco Hatori-sensei, Viz Media, FUNamation, and Hakusensha. Le Corsaire is owned by whoever wrote it and whoever owns it (If I owned it, would I be sitting here?). The New York Philharmonic is owned by whoever owns it, as well (see previously stated reason).**

**Edit: Found some grammatical errors! Now I can sleep at night knowing there's a few less in the world!**

* * *

The commoner theme was a success. The customers especially enjoyed playing Clue. Each customer also got a small gift from Sanrio and a small mini volume of _Moe Moe Love Ouran_. Her idea, of course.

Three days later, they had gone to see the ballet. _Le Corsaire_, a beautiful and moving production (or so the customers of the female persuasion seemed to think). After that moneymaking opportunity, life behind the doors of the Third Music Room continued on.

* * *

It was now the middle of August, and for whatever god-forsaken reason, they were in Okinawa, staying at one of the Ohtori family's new beach resorts (that hadn't opened to the public yet). Three days of sun, fun, and watching Kyouya type on his laptop.

"Ne, ne, you two, do you want to go up on the cliff to watch the sunset?"

Two heads whirl around, only to come face to face with two identical expressions.

"Sure."

The replies come from the two girls, one in a fashionable red one-piece, the other a blue bikini.

"Let's go."

Four people hike up a trail on the side of a cliff. Four people sit down on the ledge, enjoying the now setting sun. Soon, it's time to leave.

"Hey, if you two don't hurry, Hika-chan and I will leave you behind!"

One blonde and one gray haired boy start running.

"Chotto, matte!"

One black haired and one orange haired stand up.

_Crack!_

The sudden shifting of weight causes the stress line in the cliff to suddenly open up. And a piece to fall. Taking Mei-Lien and Kaoru with it.

"Kaoru!"

A scream of agony as he turns and watches, through shocked eyes, the sight of his twin brother falling from view.

"Mei! Damn! Come on, Hikaru, we need to go notify the others, so we can start searching!"

A slight protest as a sign of severe disagreement, followed by a nod of consent as a death-glare 1000 times worse than Kyouya's is directed at him.

* * *

"Uhg, where are we?"

"A cave under the cliff. When we fell, you blacked out, so I dragged you here, Kao-chan."

"There's no way you're _that_ strong."

"Au contraire. I've studied martial arts since I was four. So yes, I _am_ that strong."

"Fine, whatever. So what do we do now?"

"We wait. Ari will do the sensible thing and go tell the others, so they'll come find us. By the way, you're a lot more calm and collected without your brother."

"That's just how I am. So, what do we do until then?"

"I don't know. Tell me more about yourself. Who is Hitachiin Kaoru the person?"

"I'll tell, but only if you tell me about Song Mei-Lien the person, okay?"

"Fine. Now spill."

"But where to start?"

"Easy. Birthday. Favorite subjects. Favorite foods. Favorite game. Favorite childhood memory. The basics."

"Alright. My birthday and Hikaru's is June 9th, favorite subjects are English, Modern Japanese, and Art, favorite foods are Italian and spicy food, and my favorite game is the 'Which one is Hikaru' game."

"_Why am I not surprised_. But I wanna know your favorite childhood memory, too."

"Don't have one. But I had a favorite maid."

"Is this going to be perverted?" Said in a deadpan kind of way.

"No. She was disguised as a maid, but was really a thief. Hikaru and I tried to get her to play the 'Which one is Hikaru' game, so she could get the combination for the safe."

"And?"

"She broke our piggy bank, took the piece of paper with the combination written on it, opened the safe, and climbed out the window. When we confronted her-"

"Hey, you used a big word!"

"Shut up."

"Sorry. Go on."

"Well, when we confronted her, she said she couldn't tell us apart. We really wanted her to, because she was the only maid that was herself around us."

"For a thief, she seems like a nice person. For a thief."

Yes, yes, well, putting your blatant discrimination against thieves aside, it's your turn."

"Okay, okay. Birthday is March 25th, favorite subjects are sports and music, favorite foods are Peach steamed buns, sesame dumplings, and almond bean curd, favorite game is Guess that Song, and my favorite flower is the lotus."

"_Now _who's the one leaving things out?"

"Geez, I was getting to that. My favorite memories, because I have two, are of one, watching my mother play the cello as a guest performer with the New York Philharmonic, and two, the time when I was six and my pet bird escaped, and after I told my cousin he ran off. He returned three hours later with the dove perched on his shoulder, cut and bruised and out of breath from running around the city. I'll admit, for a while there I had a crush on him, but he's in love with someone else now and even I really like her. She's very kind, and an awesome cook!"

"You just rambled a lot."

"Shut up! Hey, what's your favorite animal?"

"A monkey. Yours?"

"Dogs, most definitely. I have an adorable little Akita, her name's Lan Hua."

"Little? I've seen one of those before, and _they aren't little_."

"Just because her back comes up to my hip does not make her a big dog."

"Ya, sure, whatever you say."

"Nyeh!"

"Real mature there, Mei-chan, sticking your tongue out at me!"

"Shaddup!"

And that's how the host club finds them an hour later, bickering each other's heads off like an old married couple.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

* * *

Chotto, matte! is a less formal way of saying hey, wait!

So tell me what you think! Was I too OOC? I was, wasn't I. Crap! Also, please excuse Ari's swearing. I did say she was the bad-girl type, didn't I?

As for why this chapter's so late, it's simple: Writer's block, a couple of mosquitoes (DON'T. ASK.), and the evil word-deleting thing-a-ma-jiggly that's infected my Word program.

As for the next chapter, it's gonna be coming at you straight from Hunny's POV. As he's actually pretty serious, he's gonna notice things you think he wouldn't.

Please read and review!!!! I need costume ideas, or you'll see just how sick and twisted my mind really gets!!!(I'm thinking Tamaki as the Friar from Romeo and Juliet (Tamaki: Save me from the evil writer's clutches!!!) MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!) Ehem. Sorry. Evil rant (and author's note) over. A bien-tout! (Must. Practice. FRENCH!!!)


	7. TrickorTreat

**What can I say? Life happened. m( )m**

**Thanks ever so much to soserene93 for being my sounding board!  
**_

* * *

Time passed, leaves fell,_

_The Third Music Room continued with business as usual._

_Tamaki and Haruhi went out on a date,_

_Which she told him she found tacky_

_(That was not the case. She later told our favorite threesome it was sweet and endearing.)_

_Jade and Kyouya continued meeting up and shopping for themes or studying,_

_Mei-Lien and Kaoru to listen to music or cook_

_(in that they'd both found secret passions),_

_And because they were isolated,_

_Hikaru and Arietta went to concerts and the movies together_

_(for they shared the same tastes)._

_And so two and a half months rolled by, with the leaves displaying brilliant colors,_

_Until Samhain rolled around,_

_And they were visited by an intuitive and adorable-looking sweet tooth._

_

* * *

_

The door creaked open ominously.

Peeking around the door, I noticed the room was empty. So I dashed to the pantry, opened it, filched a "couple of cupcakes, closed the door once more, and then hid behind the couch. In other words, I ran like a bullet to the pantry, kicked down the door, stole a truckload of sweets, placed the door back on it's hinges so only close scrutiny would reveal it wasn't attached, and dived behind the couch, taking my sweets with me, so no one entering the room would notice me or my "mini-mountain" and decide to take one for themselves.

Once my model of Candy Mt. Everest was gone, I peered over the edge of the couch, and watched as the doors slowly creaked open, revealing Kyo-chan, Tama-chan, and two girls I could only assume were the now infamous hostesses, sans one. I ducked back behind the couch as the four of them walked over to the dressing rooms. As I patiently waited for them to come out, taking care not to be seen from either approach, the other half of the host club entered.

_They've changed._ Indeed, the twins had. It was very subtle, however, surprisingly even more so in the older, more emotional twin than the younger of the two. I highly doubted that Kao-chan had picked up on the change, as he was too busy changing to, a statement only further shown in the way he kept glancing at the Chinese girl walking next to him every five seconds. The way she carried herself, I could tell she practiced martial arts, which meant she could feel Kao-chan's lingering gaze. _That_ explained the extremely cocky yet sultry way she was walking, graceful and alluring. Laughing silently to myself, I waited until the four crossed the room and disappeared to change, before making my way over to a window seat and hiding behind a curtain, taking care that nothing was sticking out.

After another twenty minutes, passed by thinking up knew moves to try on Chika-chan, the boys came out again. When I saw their costumes, it made me giggle, which I quickly masked using the drape. Kyo-chan was wearing a samurai outfit, the twins looked like American Cowboys from old western movies, and Tama-chan was dressed as Romeo. In an instant I knew what Haru-chan would be. Sure enough, five minutes later, the girls emerged, just as the boys had finished setting up. _Haru-chan makes a very beautiful Juliet to Tama-chan's Romeo._ Then, the other three entered one-by-one, giving me time to observe the guys- reactions. First up was Mei-chan (or so I thought, judging based on descriptions from the other guys on campus). She was wearing a very beautiful kimono, blood-red with little sakura blossoms and wisteria flowers on it. The obi was black, tied in the darari style, and embroidered with butterflies. Her hair was in the traditional shimada style as well, with a sakura blossom clip holding it, while her lips were colored to look like a rosebud. Gazing at Kao-chan, I noticed his face become hotter and hotter, until it looked like it could cook an egg and still be able to heat the room.

Next out was Ari-chan, the blonde-haired one. She was dressed as a female pirate, wearing short shorts, boots that came up to mid-thigh with two belts on the top, a halter-top that attached to a collar around her neck, and a mini-cape attached to her waist with a big belt/petticoat type object. A fake gun attached to a belt around her hips, mid-upper arm length fingerless gloves, and a large hat with a feather completed the image, alongside a tattoo on her left arm of a skull over crossed guns and with a knife being driven into the top.

Hika-chan's change was immediate, as he started blushing profusely and stared slack-jawed. However, he was standing slightly behind the others, and they were staring at the last occupant to enter the room, so no one but Ari-chan and me noticed. She responded to his face by winking, then turning around and standing cockily.

I didn't look at the last person until after I took in Kyo-chan's expression: he was slightly dazed and there was a subtle pink staining his cheeks. _That's_ when I looked, and immediately understood. Jade-chan had walked in, and she looked amazingly cute. She was wearing a black leather bodysuit, complete with black ears, whiskers, and a tail. Her bangs were customarily falling in her face, but her hair had been brushed out and let down, resting against her accentuated curves. _Kawaii! Opps, did I just sound like one of my fangirls?_ Deciding not to make my presence known, I stayed behind the drape and watched as they got into place, the door opened, customers streamed in, and a chorus of "Irashimasai!" rang through the room.

* * *

Watching the customers stream out, I decided to start on phase one of Operation: Surprise! Waiting until their backs were turned, I darted over to the couch and rolled underneath, just in time, for Catgirl turned around a second later and said "What was that? Something just flew by."

"Do you happen to have eyes in the back of your head?" The two cowboys asked, leaning in and placing their elbows on her shoulders. She expertly dodged them by putting her hands up and taking a step forward, then wheeling around to face them again.

"No, I don't, thank you very much."

"She just happens to have ESP."

"Ari! You promised you wouldn't tell." Throughout the exchange, both girls had been serious, but now they looked at each other and started cracking up, laughing until tears started streaming down their face.

_Again!_ This time I bolted under one of the tables, its oak beauty being covered by a silken tablecloth. I was moving closer and closer to where they stood. Seeing as I was aiming for the doors they were standing in front of, I needed to make a diversion. I pulled out a conveniently hidden shūriken and chucked it at a vase, effectively shattering it, hiding the throwing object, and distracting them in one fell swoop.

"I knew I wasn't imagining things!" Excited by the fact that she wasn't crazy, Jade sprinted over to the scene of the crime, with everyone else following her, which gave me access to the doors now on the opposite side of the room.

I zipped through them and paused, listening to the conversation outside. The direction it was heading in (Ari-chan was yelling something about "space monkeys" over Mei-chan's "aliens" theory) assured me I wasn't found out. So I promptly broke into the kitchen and starting making tea.

* * *

Looking back now, I think it was the smell of tea that lured them in, one by one (or, in the twins case, two). Either way, I soon found myself receiving curious glances from two girls, a knowing smirk from a third, dumbfounded expressions by four "hosts" (and by that I mean Tama-chan, the twins, and Haru-chan), and a slightly murderous glare from a vice-president, who was no doubt figuring out how much I'd cost him in potential profits by not alerting him to my presence.

"It's nice to meet you three. I'm Hani."

"I figured as much. It's nice to finally meet you, Hani-sempai. I'm Jade, and these are my two friends, A-"

"Ari-chan and Mei-chan. I've heard about you three." I smiled the cutest smile I could.

"Bad things I hope." The pirate answered, smiling as well.

"And good." I could already tell I was going to like these three.

"Hani-sempai, how come you haven't been here before?" The question came from the geisha.

"I've been busy with university. They give you lots of homework, so sometimes it gets tough. When that happens, I eat all my favorite sweets."

"Hani-sempai, where's Mori-sempai?" the 'natural' asked. I could see Kyo-chan pause in his writing. _So he either doesn't know, or doesn't think it's true._

"He's in France right now. He's studying abroad at the sister school in Paris while he helps his father return a favor to a friend."

"It's too bad. I would've enjoyed sparring with him in Kendo. Maybe when he gets back."

"Yes, maybe." I smiled up at Ari-chan, knowing that Takashi would indeed love to. She looked like a strong opponent, and would probably give quite the challenge.

After that, we continued talking for awhile, before it grew dark and everyone had to head home. The girls told us about an interesting tradition in America and its roots and values, however, so we made plans to meet up again for this celebration of 'Thanksgiving.'

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**So, so, so, so sorry for the wait! To make up for it, I've posted the first two chapters of the companion story online! I hope you like it as well, and please review, people!

**Question: What Thanksgiving customs does your family follow? Christmas? New Year's?**


	8. Omake

_**Please note that the previous chapter has been changed to that of the actual story, not just an author's note.**_

**So I actually wrote most of this yesterday when I was supposed to be finishing a research paper for my World History class. Also, I have a very mean cold right now and a fever and I'm stuck with my dad because I don't have school and he doesn't have work. The nice thing about being sick? He doesn't make you do housework. But enough about me. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not the weather guru. Also, I'm not a dead Englishman, so you're all out of luck.**

**

* * *

Omake  
**

* * *

Every year, they made a trip to Florida. Every year, they spent a week in Sarasota, relaxing by the Gulf. But this year, things had quickly become much different.

"_We bring a live weather report following Hurricane Charley as it moves across the Gulf Coast."_

It was supposed to be a fun last outing, before they returned to Washington, D.C. and school. But everything had gone horribly wrong.

_"It is now categorized as a Category Four sustaining winds at 150 mph. Residents are advised to take extreme caution. I repeat, extreme caution."_

There had been no where to go, so they hunkered down with other guests in the lobby, windows boarded up and throwing the room in shadows. The three of them had crawled over to the manager's daughter; their friend since they were five.

_"Stay away from all windows and doors. This storm is extremely violent and dangerous."_

They hadn't heeded the warnings. They'd sat right under the window, and when the storm hit only a few miles south of the building, the outlying winds had yanked the boards off.

"_We've just received word that Hurricane Charley has made landfall in Cayo Costa and is rapidly moving towards Punta Gorda."_

They'd watched as their friend was ripped away from them as part of the hotel, perched on a cliff overlooking the ocean, broke off and slid into the gulf.

"_Ten deaths were reported today after Hurricane Charley's rampage in the United States, bringing the count up to fifteen direct and twenty indirect deaths total. President Bush has officially declared Florida a federal disaster area, with damage estimates bordering on thirteen billion dollars for the state alone."_

The three of them, two black-haired and one blonde-haired, stood and watched as the empty casket was lowered into the ground. As it got closer to the ground, the blonde opened her mouth and started singing her friend's favorite song, before being joined by the black-haired girls and then everyone there.

"_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see._

_T'was Grace that taught my heart to fear.  
And Grace, my fears relieved.  
How precious did that Grace appear  
The hour I first believed._

_Through many dangers, toils and snares  
I have already come;  
'Tis Grace that brought me safe thus far  
and Grace will lead me home._

_The Lord has promised good to me.  
His word my hope secures.  
He will my shield and portion be,  
As long as life endures._

_Yea, when this flesh and heart shall fail,  
And mortal life shall cease,  
I shall possess within the veil,  
A life of joy and peace._

_When we've been here ten thousand years  
Bright shining as the sun.  
We've no less days to sing God's praise  
Than when we've first begun._

_Amazing Grace, how sweet the sound,  
That saved a wretch like me.  
I once was lost but now am found,  
Was blind, but now I see."_

Every year they went back, stood there looking at her gravestone, and sang once more.

* * *

**Author's Note:

* * *

**I actually spent about an hour doing research on Hurricane Charlie, which struck Florida August 13th, 2004. Punta Gorda is slightly east of Sarasota, and part of the Sarasota-Bradenton-Punta Gorda Statistical Area. The death toll i wrote was the actual death toll (though I doubt anyone died like that).

**People! I need ideas for Thanksgiving, Christmas, and New Years traditions, so tell me what YOUR family does. Otherwise, you could find some very weird ones in here! **(My family is just slightly insane).


	9. In Which Makeouts, Weird Customs, and V

**m( )m Sorry for the late update, but here's the reasons: End of the Trimester, EXAMS (blegh!), and I wound up grounded (even I don't know how this happened). It's also why this is so damn short (i can swear in a (checks the rating) T-rated fic, right? Anyways, enjoy! (And now I must go clean the kitchen... FOR THE THIRD TIME!!!!)**

**Thanks to MysteryMoe for reviewing and for the customs, thanks to my friend (don't know what her pen name is (YOU BETTER TELL ME!)) for the weird tablecloth and soup traditions, and thanks to soserene93 and Shu of the Wind for the reviews. Thanks to those who story alerted: Redemption's Angel, Jusenkyo, Chaos 086 (I apologize for forgetting to mention you last chapter), and thanks to Tipsy Vixy for the favorite.**

**Disclaimer: The day I own anything but my own characters is the day I visit Pluto (which is totally a double-plant with Charon (stupid idea that dates back to a fifth grade research project)). In other words, don't own squat but my own characters, MY OWN BEARY (Kuma-chan to those who watched the japanese version (Gotta love Youmacon!)), and a Ryo-Ohki bag (affectionately called Tama-chan, thanks to my aunt's confusion). SO DON"T SUE ME!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: In Which Make-outs, Weird Customs, and Violence Are Discussed**

* * *

It was snowing. It was freezing cold out and it was snowing. Everyone was arriving, it was freezing cold out, and it was snowing.

"Lovely weather we're having, eh?"

"Ari-chan, how could you!"

"I just did Tama-chan, I just did."

Ignoring the conversation about mocking the weather, Jade walked down the front steps to greet Haru-chan, with Mei-chan in close attendance.

"Has he been like this all day?"

"Pretty much. You'd think he'd never seen snow before."

"Must have done wonders for your date."

"Actually, once we got inside the aquarium, he behaved himself and ogled the fish."

This admittance came out in a mumble, with Haruhi desperately trying to cover her blush. Both Jade and Mei-Lien giggled at her antics, which caused her to look for a topic to distract them. She immediately stopped blushing when she found one.

"Jade-sempai, how was your date with Kyouya-sempai?"

At this, _Jade_'s cheeks turned a pretty crimson, and her voice elevated several octaves. "I have no idea what you're referring to, Haru-chan."

"Translation: It was lovely and we ended up making out. At least that's what I got out of the wrinkled clothes, mad blush, and the stammering when I questioned her afterwards," Ari commented as she walked over to join the group.

"Ari!" Jade shouted indignantly. Kyouya, meanwhile, had started blushing, having overheard Arietta's comment.

"Oh shut up. Can we go inside, it's freezing. And they say we're experiencing global warming."

That having been said, Arietta spun on her heels and started walking up the steps, the others soon following her.

* * *

"Ne, ne, Ari-chan, what are we having for dinner?"

Arietta smiled at the cute little blond. The group had retired to Mei-Lien's living room while waiting for the food to finish cooking.

"We're having cranberry sauce, pies of every flavor-"

"Please not she mentions the pies second, before the turkey-"

"Shut up Mei. There's also turkey, mashed potatoes, gravy, salad, macaroni-and-cheese casserole, stuffing-"

"Blegh. I hate stuffing."

"We're aware of your preferences Jade."

"What type of pie?"

"Well, Tono, there's apple and pumpkin and blueberry and cherry."

"We also have cake!"

"Really, Jade-chan? I love cake!"

"That's why I made it, Hani-sempai."

"Zhíxíng, gōngzhŭ. Shàng cài le."

"Xiè xiè, Weis."

"Búkèqì, gōngzhŭ."

"What did the butler say?"

"It's simple, Tamaki. He said 'excuse me, princess. The food is ready.' Mei replied with 'thank you, Weis' to which he responded 'you're welcome, princess.' So, shall we go eat?"

"Alright, Jade-sempai."

"At least it's not like that time we went to Ari's family's Thanksgiving dinner."

"Oh, you mean the time we had to eat vegetables off the table."

"Don't make it sound so disgusting you two. There was a very clean tablecloth covering the actual table."

"I seem to recall some very bland chicken noodle soup as well."

"I as well, Jade. Also, you have a very big family Ari. I think there were easily thirty people there."

"Yes, well, some of those relatives were yours, too, Mei!"

"Not at that particular gathering."

"Are you saying my father's family is weird?!"

"No, not at all, _that_'s not what I'm saying."

"I saw that eyeroll!"

"Psst. You guys, let's just leave them here and go eat. This could go forever."

"Good idea, Jade-sempai. Are they always like this?"

"All the time, Haru-chan. Longest verbal sparring match lasted three hours. And it only ended when Saku-chan and I got fed up and dumped ice water on their heads."

"Who's Saku-chan?"

"Well, stupid twins, that's a long story for another time. But for now, have ever heard the story of America's first pilgrims and the Mayflower? No? Well…"

And so the group, sans two, proceeded into the dining room, leaving behind Arietta and Mei-Lien, who only stopped when the twins dumped ice water on them ten minutes later (they were starting to get loud enough to wake up half of China).

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**

* * *

**So how was it? Sorry for the Chinese. HEy, did anyone else go to Youmacon? Can't wait for next year, it's at the Renaissance Center downtown, which has one of the biggest Marriotts this side of the country. I's going to be EPIC!

In other news: **PEOPLE! I NEED TO KNOW YOUR HOLIDAY TRADITIONS! SO FREAKIN' TELL ME!!!!!!** Also, this probably won't be more than six chapters longer, or fourteen all together. But there will be a sequel!

BROWNIE POINT TO WHOEVER CAN GUESS WHERE I GOT THE CHAPTER NAMING STYLE FROM!


End file.
